The Best Present
by Izzu
Summary: AU. Based on Hope Universe. Ainosuke would certainly not allow his brother to ignore this day...


az: Because Yumehito likes to bug me for fics. I really wished he stopped doing it during some very inconvenient times or last minute. Hahahaha... XP

* * *

The Best Present

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Kato hurriedly greeted them outside the building as he stared at them curious.

"Sayama-sensei... Ainosuke, what're the two of you doing here today?"

Ainosuke grabbed his arm as he suddenly exclaimed.

"My brother was inside, isn't it... Kato-san?" he asked as Kato nodded.

"Y-yeah... like I said earlier on the phone. Even if today was a Sunday, people like us...don't necessarily have the day off—but why?" he asked as Ainosuke suddenly exclaimed in relief.

"Good! So he cannot run now!" said Ainosuke excitedly as Kato stared at him in confusion. He turned towards Hitomi as the woman just shrugged at him...

xxx

Today was just another uneventful day like usual, with nothing much of a big case or anything but that would mean that it was good. If a cop had to handle too many cases—that would certainly indicate something about the crime level of this city...

Well, even though he used to be a criminal planner... doesn't mean that he liked it so much either. And a quiet Sunday like this was as pleasant as any other days...

He sighed, as he tried to finish the report he was doing right now. Well, compared to his old job at the laboratories... at least right now, he wasn't stuck doing such boring work alone by himself most of the time. Even if he was... working on Sundays...

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Yumehito jumped in fright as someone suddenly sneaked up and exclaimed at him from behind. He ignored the snickers from some of the officers nearby as he swerved around towards a grinning Ainosuke.

"What's the big deal? For you to sneak on me and surprising me like that? And I'm NOT your _mother_."

Kato and Hitomi started to snicker as Yume leered at them.

"And what are you doing here? Are you so lonely staying at home by yourself for the weekends and decided to bug me this afternoon? Is this police station becoming your second home now?"

Ainosuke pouted at his brother despite not looking slightly troubled for being scolded like that.

"You forgot something today."

Yume raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did I forgot to do today?" he asked as Ainosuke tapped one side of his cheeks suddenly. Kato stared at them clueless as Hitomi started to giggle. Heat started to rise on his cheeks as Yume started to stutter.

"I-I... did I already give you this morning before I went for work?" he asked back as some of the female officers behind him started chattering with amusement. He ignored that as Ainosuke continued to be stubborn.

"That doesn't count! I was half-asleep that time."

Yume rolled his eyes at him as he tried to retain his composure. Honestly... how old was this kid again? He sighed as he pulled his brother close and planted a small kiss on his brother's cheek. Hopefully, _that_ satisfies him.

"Done? Can you stop bothering me now?"

Ainosuke shook his head as he leaned in to kiss his brother's cheeks back. He took his time before pulling away, not before giving him a cheeky grin.

"Happy birthday."

Yume blinked at him stupidly before glancing around nervously.

"What the—Ainosuke... for things like this—"

"You didn't forget, did you?"

He frowned.

"Of course I didn't! How could—Ainosuke... can we talk about this at _home_?"

Ainosuke started to make some disgruntled noise as Kato finally manage to figure things out.

"Today is Tanaka's birthday?" he asked as Ainosuke turned towards him excitedly.

"Nope! It was _both_ of our birthdays! My birthday was the same as my brother's!"

A sudden uproar from behind caused said man to get up and pulled his brother to his side. Hitomi chuckled as Yume's ears turned red.

"It's nothing special! Come... Ainosuke... Sayama-sensei... since it's already lunch hour anyway..." said Yume nervously as he dragged both Ainosuke and Hitomi out of the room, with the young man grinning almost mischievously. It took a moment before Kato could gather his thoughts before he started chasing after them.

"Oi wait up! Don't tell me you're leaving your partner out of your birthday celebrations!"

xxx

Evening.

Yumehito sighed as he walked home with Ainosuke together.

"You really had nothing to do today? Why did you insist on staying at the station until I finished working anyway?"

Ainosuke shrugged.

"Well... it's not always I got to spend my birthday with you. Even before... you always ended up working so late, most of the time we'd only manage to see each other at night—"

Yume turned towards his brother guiltily. Well... it was a bit true, it's been a while since they had celebrated their birthdays together. Due to his previous job—aside from that other part of his life that he had kept hidden from his brother—he often couldn't afford the time to celebrate their birthdays properly. Aside from those few times...

He patted his brother's head apologetically.

"I'm sorry... Ainosuke. I guess I kinda lost track about certain things..."

"It's all right! At least today I get to spend the day with you—even if it was just inside the station."

Yumehito grinned.

"You still remembered... eh?"

"Why not? After all... the best present that we could have—"

"—was each other?" Yume finished the sentence as Ainosuke wrapped his arm around him. Ainosuke let him go as he smiled.

"Because _nii-sama_ was the coolest, handsomest and cleverest brother in the whole world! There was no better brother that I could have."

Yume laughed as he flicked a finger over Ainosuke's nose.

"And you, my boy... are the cheekiest... most adorable kid one could have for a little brother. Enough flattering, silly kid. I better get us to some nice place so that I could stuff your mouth with enough food you won't be able to charm me with even more flowery words! Now, shut up!"

With that, Yumehito dragged Ainosuke towards their usual favourite restaurant as the young lad smiled for succeeding in making his brother smile for this one, very special day.


End file.
